


Caramel

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Pet, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun deserves it, or so he thinks.





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 - Pet play

“How was your day?” Kihyun asks, sitting on the bed and petting Changkyun’s hair. “What did you do?”

“Was waiting for you to return” Changkyun whines in his low voice, although Kihyun wasn’t even late this time.

“Now I’m here, what do you want to do?” As if Kihyun doesn’t know. He knew what Changkyun wanted ever since he stepped inside to find him naked under the blankets, hugging a pillow and making his best puppy eyes. Of course Kihyun knows.

“It’s been a week, master, please.” Changkyun shifts under the covers, tries to get some friction but it’s not enough, it can never be enough when he’s locked up like this. “I’ll be so good for you.”

“Eager” Kihyun smiles, running his palm over Changkyun’s spine. “So eager to please me.”

“Yes, master” Changkyun says softly, burying his face in one of his pillows. He watches Kihyun move around, the spacious room, taking his tie off and looking at himself in their full body mirror.

“And you think a week is enough?” Kihyun smirks, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, hanging it neatly inside the closet. The plain white undershirt embraces his slim but toned torso so well. “Can’t you do more than that, Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun has stayed locked up for thirty four days the most. Thirty four long, torturous days. And when Kihyun finally unlocked him they fucked right there, in the shower, then the couch, on the floor. Changkyun came hard three times before he blacked out and Kihyun couldn’t quite move for the rest of the day.

The thought of repeating this day is too good, but Changkyun is too needy and frustrated to wait that long. He was fingering himself for hours waiting for his master and even after that, he was more horny than tired.

“I was such a good boy the past days” Changkyun rubs his cheek on Kihyun’s thigh, “I deserve it, master.”

Kihyun laughs, arms crossed over his chest. “You indeed were” he says, “but you are so whiny today.”

“I need it” Changkyun squirms, Kihyun pushing the blanket lower and lower until Changkyun’s ass is exposed, his brown tail plug between the cheeks.

“What do you need?” Kihyun says firmly, squishing the soft flesh.

“You, master. Fuck me.” Changkyun tries to get some more out of Kihyun’s hand lifting his hips upwards. “I’m so stretched for you.”

“You dirty little thing” Kihyun lifts Changkyun’s chin to look into his eyes, “my slut”.

“Your slut” Changkyun moans with a smile, his dick getting hard again and it’s so painful. “Take me, master, please, please.”

“I’ll give you something nice” Kihyun says, unzipping his pants and taking his semi-hard dick in his palm. He gives a few firm strokes and lets Changkyun watch. He knows he can’t touch without being allowed to first.

The first bead of precum slides down Kihyun shaft and Changkyun licks his lips, heat pooling in his belly and a soft groan coming out of his lips.

“Do you want it?” Kihyun holds the base of his cock with one hand and places the other on Changkyun’s nape, above his collar.

“Mhm” Changkyun scoops closer, chin resting on Kihyun’s leg.

“I asked, do you want it, Changkyun?” Kihyun tugs at his collar, the tight leather sticking onto his skin. He loves it, loves Kihyun’s hands on his neck in every way he can have them.

“Yes, master” he responds appropriately and obediently and Kihyun pushes Changkyun’s face to his groin.

Changkyun starts with kitten licks, knowing that’s all his master needs for now. He knows Kihyun is pleased from the palms on his ass, kneading. The first slap echoes inside the room, the second, the third and Kihyun praises the beautiful color Changkyun’s ass is turning into. Blooming reds that will become purples so that Changkyun will remember how his master’s hands feel on his body for days after.

Kihyun puts the fingers of his free hand in Changkyun’s mouth too, lets him nibble until his slacks are stained with saliva.

“My puppy can’t bite yet” Kihyun mocks him, taking his fingers away and giving Changkyun his flustered cock again.

And oh, Changkyun can so bite, but he knows he will get punished for it. And he needs to be a good boy to get what he wants this time.

“Were you humping your pillows again baby?” Kihyun spanks him a final time before he cups Changkyun’s face with both hands. “Maybe you weren’t such a good boy after all.”

“I needed you so bad master” Changkyun whines, so close to crying because his ass hurts so good and his cock aches to be hard and touched and all he has in his mind is his master fucking him into the mattress.

Kihyun plays with his tail, making the plug move inside him and it’s something, but not even nearly enough. It’s driving Changkyun crazy and he lets himself whimper. He knows Kihyun is enjoying it.

“Master” Changkyun exclaims, Kihyun taking out the plug and pushing two fingers inside his hole at once. “Fuck me, please.”

“Since you beg so nicely” Kihyun takes his pants and underwear off.

He pats Changkyun’s sides making him get on all fours and gets behind him.

“Won’t you unlock me, master?” Changkyun looks at him.

Kihyun thrusts inside him and bottoms out instead of answering. He grabs Changkyun by the collar roughly and starts fucking him.

All Changkyun can do is cry out, cock leaking inside its small cage and he begs, every snap of Kihyun’s hips bringing one more “please, master” to his lips.

Kihyun slips out of him and Changkyun’s eyes are already teary but then there’s a strong hand on his ribcages and he’s turned around, on his back, Kihyun between his spread legs.

“You deserve it” Kihyun says, taking off the tiny key he hangs around his neck.

When he unlocks the cage and slips back inside, Changkyun feels overwhelmed, his cock heavy and jumping on his stomach and all he can do is moan and lift his hands for Kihyun to hold.

And Kihyun pins Changkyun’s arms above his head, thrusts turning deep and slow before he stills, throbs inside Changkyun and spills, fucks into him a couple times more using his own cum as lube.

And when he commands Changkyun to “come, come for me baby”, Changkyun shoots white and throws his head back, fingers still intertwined with Kihyun’s and his whole body aching before he falls back like he suddenly weights a hundred pounds more.

“What do you say?” Kihyun caresses his cheek and leaves a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you, master.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
